


A Glimpse of a Life

by Star_Madison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, Space family, The Author Regrets Nothing, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison
Summary: Life is a snapshot. Lance learned the hard way that life rarely went in the direction planned. Falling in love was so easy yet so hard while caught up in an intergalactic war; he wasn't complaining but he could really do with less near death experiences, thank you very much Keith.A series of snapshots of Keith and Lance's relationship.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A Glimpse of a Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely terrible at summaries and other fun stuff that narrows the focus of a fic into a few sentences. 
> 
> Despite the summary, there is only one near death experience actually written. There is, however, a whole lot of cuddling and goofiness throughout the fic.

“KEITH KOGANE, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!” Bellowing at the top of his lungs, Lance attempted to give chase after the infuriating man reaching the edge of the beach, salt water dripping into his eyes. His feet were dragged down by the soft sand, a frustrated growl building up as he tried speeding up, seeing Keith glancing back, a smug, fond grin on his face. “I SWEAR YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!”

Laughter floated back as the shorter man used his surer footing to sprint away, Lance narrowing his eyes as he stumbled after a short lived burst of speed, the sand absorbing the movement. Huffing, he finally reached the edge where solid earth met soft sand, allowing him to break into a run, charging after his fiancé’s rapidly fading figure.

Slowing down, Lance gulped in air, giving up the chase for now. Stretching arms above his head, Lance loped his way towards the house, warmth remaining lodged in his chest from their earlier date. Even after Keith decided to shove him off the dock, into the ocean. 

Kicking off his damp shoes, he wrinkled his nose at the sand covering his skin from the calf down. Stepping off the porch, Lance started to reach for the faucet, wanting to rinse off the sand. The slightest hint of movement came from the corner of his eye and he turned. A half startled scream burst out of him as a spray of water hit him directly in the chest. 

Stumbling backwards, Lance caught sight of his ‘attacker’ and let out another yell. 

Throwing the hose at Lance’s head, Keith barked a laugh, leaping backwards. 

Smacking the hose away from his face, he charged forward, colliding with the other man, knocking both of them off their feet. “Babe,” he growled, perched on Keith’s hips, hands pressing the dark haired man’s shoulders firmly into the grass. 

Grinning up at him, Keith’s expression was pure fondness, purple eyes meeting blue, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

Lance felt himself melting at the expression and groaned, slumping down to press his forehead against the curve of Keith’s neck, muttering his displeasure. “Babe. Sweetheart, darling, light of my life, you better sleep with one eye open.”

“Or what?” Keith shifted under the weight but he was unconcerned by the threat, laughter audible in his voice. “You going to drool on me?”

“That was one time!” Bolting up, Lance glowered down at the laughing man under him. “Why do I love you.”

Snorting, he pushed the other man back, sitting up only to draw him back in for a firm hug. “You kissed me first.”

Flopping against Keith’s chest, Lance mumbled a reply, eyes sliding shut as he basked in the warmth of the sun and the warmth of his fiancé’s body, nuzzling closer. “Did I. I don’t remember.” His body shook as Keith laughed, recognizing the old joke. 

“Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you rinsed off and into the shower.” Pressing his cheek to the top of Lance’s head, Keith tightened his arms around the other man, making no move to rise despite his words. 

“And whose fault is it that I ended up in the ocean?” Retorting without heat, he finally started to pull away, reluctance in his every movement. Climbing to his feet, Lance held out a hand to Keith, tugging his partner up, pressing a kiss to his mouth once Keith was standing. 

A grin and he quickly smacked him on the ass before darting over to where the hose laid forgotten, water soaking into the earth. Grabbing it, Lance turned it on his fiancé, Keith’s shriek splitting the air as he laughed wildly. 

Laughter which turned into a scream, the pair ending up back on the ground, roughhousing until both were drenched, happiness thrumming through them. 

Flopping onto his back, Lance felt laughter bubbling up, caught in his chest as he laid shoulder to shoulder with Keith, gaze turned to the sky above. Watching the clouds float past, he inched his hand over, grasping his lover’s hand, squeezing. “Love you.”

Silence filled the space between them, Keith squeezing back, turning his head slightly to caught a glimpse of Lance, fondness heavy in his eyes, the curve of his mouth. Lifting their joined hands, he pressed a kiss to the engagement ring nestled on Lance’s finger. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Rolling towards him, he came to rest against Keith, nose pressed to sun warmed skin, breathing in deeply. Soaking in the feel of that familiar body pressed to his own, muscles relaxing further as Keith’s scent fills his nose. 

Running his fingers through Lance’s hair, Keith snorted, nudging the taller man lightly. “Really, come on. You need to get out of these wet clothing and into the shower or we’ll miss the meteor shower tonight, Lance.”

Huffing, he finally rolled away, sitting up with a pout. “Take all the fun out of my date, why don’t you.”

“You’ll complain for days if we miss tonight.” Dragging him to his feet, Keith turned off the water before hustling them both inside, coaxing and dragging Lance by turns up to their bedroom.

Quiznak but Keith was right. He _was_ looking forward to tonight, and had the picnic basket already packed. 

  
.

  
.

  
.

Sliding off the back of the hover bike before it fully settled down, Lance vibrated with excitement, grabbing the basket and trotting to the spot he picked out earlier in the week. Setting the basket down, he tugged the blanket free, shaking it out quickly, eyes darting skyward, checking for any sign the meteor shower was beginning. 

A huff of laughter came from behind him, Keith’s hands suddenly catching the other end of the blanket to help stretch it out. “There’s time, sweetheart, slow down.” 

_Oh that was ironic coming from him_ , Lance thought, sticking out his tongue. “Pot.”

“Kettle.” 

Lance hid his grin, finishing laying everything out and flopping down onto the thick softness of the blanket. Patting the space next to him, he waited for Keith to join him, arm curved to leave space for his fiancé to cuddle.

Sinking down next to him, Keith settled into place, head resting on Lance’s shoulder, leaning into his side. “Hey…” Trailing off, his voice hesitate, he fixed his eyes on the darkening sky above, sensing Lance glancing at him. 

“Babe?”

“I want to take your name. When we’re married.”

Oh quiznak. Keith was going to kill him one of these days. Straight through the heart. “Really?”

“Yeah. I love my dad. Always will….but I.” Inhaling, Keith sighed, closing his eyes briefly, taking the moment to gather his thoughts. “I belong with you. I want to be a McClain.” 

Sensing there were things Keith wanted to say but the words refused to come, Lance tugged him closer, kissing the curve of his cheek. “Hey. Hey. You already are. Changing your last name won’t take that.” Running fingers over the dark, damp strands, he pulled Keith closer, nosing at his jaw. 

Leaning further into Lance’s warmth, Keith could honestly say that he was focused more on the sight of Lance’s face brimming with excitement, fondness and love mingling as the arm wrapped around his shoulders tightened. A flash overhead caught his gaze. Eyes darting away from his boyfriend’s face, Keith watched as the sky was lit with hundreds of shooting stars. Taking in a deep breathe, he released it along with the unspoken wish, twisting his hand to grab hold of the hand resting along his chest, squeezing silently.

Keeping his gaze on the show above, Lance tilted his head slightly, kissing unruly hair tickling his cheek, a bright smile on his face.

He didn’t know what Keith wished for. He wouldn’t ask. But his own wish filled his heart and he promised to make it a reality. Rubbing his nose into Keith’s hair, Lance held him close under the starlit sky.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
He was going to kill someone. Digging his heels in, Lance sprinted up the rocky path, rifle cradled in his arms, determination visible in every line of his body, anger pulsing just underneath. Driving him to be faster, to go further. 

“Keith? Babe. C’mon, answer.” A loose rock shifted under his foot. Stumbling, Lance fought to keep his balance, to not lose his momentum, desperation beginning to creep into his voice. “Baby, you gotta answer.” Please answer. 

Reaching the crest of the hill, Lance scanned the area below, searching, always searching for that familiar red and white armor. Finally, he spotted him. Half hidden behind a boulder, Keith was gripping his sword, prepared to fight, but Lance saw something was off. He knew the older man far too well not to spot when he was injured and hiding it. 

Filing away that tidbit for later, when they had a moment to breathe, he trusted Keith to know when call attention to a wound. His partner was limping, favoring one leg but Lance saw no sign of blood, nothing to announce the injury was more than a sprain. 

Lifting his rifle, he quickly shot at several sentries approaching Keith’s location, beginning a controlled skid down the other side of the hill. A flash of movement and he jerked to the side, a line of red hot pain arching across his cheek. 

Heels dug into the rocky earth, kicking dust skyward, but Lance kept his focus fixed on the enemy up ahead, rifle humming with each pull of the trigger, taking one after another down. 

Reaching the bottom of the hill, he flashed Keith a cocky grin, close enough now to see the exasperated yet fond look tossed back at him before Keith twisted away, dodging a sentry.

Blasting his way through the sentries, Lance almost missed what happened next.

Did miss it.

Something large suddenly loomed over him, coming rapidly from the side, large and purple and welding a gun that hummed dangerously. A flash of movement, white and red and desperate. Lance found himself hitting the ground hard, breathe rattled out of his chest, a pained grunt ripped free. A sound overshadowed by another noise. 

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, Lance realized that he recognized that voice, the muffled pained shout, the sound of armor cracking under immense heat. Scrambling to his knees, his hands scrabbling to locate his bayard, a rock, anything, even as he surged up to grab the slowly slumping body. 

Catching Keith. He had to catch him.

Hitting the ground hard again, he kicked against the unforgiving ground, dragging Keith with him. Fear rushed through him, locking onto his heart, straining his lungs. Anger took hold, nestled deep in his chest. Staring up at the looming Galra, Lance held Keith closer, arms tight around the limp bo…no. Nonono. He wasn’t dead.

He wasn’t.

Something bumped against his hip. 

The shape was familiar. Loosening his hold on his fiancé, Lance frantically grabbed at the bayard, lifting it up, his rifle appearing in a flash. Gritting his teeth, he glared, finger pressing down on the trigger, knowing he wouldn’t miss.

Before the Galra even hit the ground, he was dragging and pulling Keith away to safety, eyes searching for their missing helmets, fear a tight knot in his chest. 

Reaching a large rock, he dunked down behind it, cradling the limp body of his partner to his chest, fingers pressing to his wrist, feeling for a pulse. “Babe. Keith. Don’t you fucking having died on me.” Heart in his throat, Lance tugged him a little closer, fingertips searching for the slightest hint his partner was alive. 

Under the pads of his fingertips, a slow tenuous beating. Letting out a half muffled sob of relief, Lance clung to the hope they’d make it out of this alive. Squeezing his eyes closed, he stroked at that spot, breathing in deeply. Eyes opening, determination pushing back the fear and terror, he held his partner close, shield springing to life as he tried to think of a way out of this. 

The barest hint of purple was visible, Keith’s eyes slitting open, a pained, wounded noise passing his lips as consciousness sluggishly returned. Tightening his hold on Keith, Lance peeked over the top of their scant protection, ducking back down when laser bullets slammed into the upper edge of his shield. “Hey. Hey, baby,” he murmured, voice pitched low. “Back with me?”

“La’ce?”

“The one and only.” 

Breathing _hurt_. Keith clung to awareness with grim stubbornness, feeling the barest hint of shaking, a vibration so slight that he almost missed it. _Lance?_ Darkness inched its way into his sight. Breathing hard, he tried focusing, fighting the darkness creeping in. Words floated just out of reach, Lance’s voice barely audible. 

“La’ce…”

“….Baby?”

“L’ve you…”

_No. Nonononono._ Keith was NOT saying goodbye. Anger, terror and heartbreak swamped him, hitting like a tidal wave. Arm tightening around Keith, Lance was about to do something incredibly stupid. Something rash. He was preparing himself to pull a Keith when he noticed. 

Angling himself up, he peered back over the top of the battered rock, seeing the sentries were no longer facing their direction. _What the cheese?_ Lance stared in growing confusion at the way the robots were now just aimlessly milling about. Something large suddenly flashed into existence and Lance had to fight down the sudden urge to scream, only the weight of Keith in his arms stopping him from leaping backwards.

  
A loud roar shook the air, vibrating through it as Green gleefully smashed her paws into the sentries, crushing them instantly. 

Lance was going to hug Pidge until the other paladin started to squirm. _After_ he got Keith into a pod. 

“Calling the dumb asses known as Red and Blue. Answer, you fucking nerds.” Pidge frowned at the static that continued, bringing up a display and groaning at the sight of her idiot friends’ helmet less heads. Wait. Her eyes narrowed and she brought Green forward, the lion lowering her head, mouth opening.

Leaping from her seat, she sprinted down the ramp, worry hitting. “Lance!”

“Pidgey.” Dismissing the shield, Lance gathered Keith up in his arms, rising, heart in his throat as Keith’s head lolled backwards, eyes barely open. “I’m glad to see you but we need to get Keith to the castle…” 

“I’ll get your bayards. Meet you in Green.” Darting off, she was quick to collect the weapons, hearing Lance’s footsteps start up, rushing towards the waiting lion.

Later, Lance would never really be able to remember the flight back to the castle, the arms that pulled Keith away from him, the tears burning at his eyes, fear in his chest. He would barely remember Hunk’s arms around him, offering unfailing support. Allura and Coran talking rapidly to each other closer to the pod, Pidge inching closer, her thin arms wrapping around his waist. Shiro’s hand heavy on his shoulder.

He kept his gaze firmly on the face behind smooth glass, shaking with the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. 

It had been almost too close. They had almost lost Keith…he had almost lost Keith. His legs started to give way, only the arms wrapped around him keeping him upright, held in place as his family surrounded him in support. 

Turning his head, Lance buried his face into Hunk’s shoulder, a sob building, breaking free, shoulders shaking as he cried.

.

.

.

  
Keith was in over his head. Trapped between Lance and Hunk, the conversation flowed over his head, leaving his thoughts spinning and frantically trying to catch up. Narrowing his eyes, he side-eyed his fiancé suspiciously. “Lance.”

“-and there’s a florist I’m considering. You are making the cake, right, buddy?” Lance never glanced down at his boyfriend, focused on pointing at several pages littering the low table before them. “Keith and me haven’t decided on flavors yet but you know what we like..”

“Lance.”

“And I was thinking of a night time reception or is that too cliché?”

“ _Lance._ ” Keith finally had enough. Raising his voice, he dug his elbow into his partner’s ribs, purple eyes annoyed. 

“Ow! Shit, Keith! …..Baby?”

“I thought we were keeping the wedding simple.” Folding arms across his chest, Keith hid a wince, muscles protesting the movement, still tender despite the days he spent in the pod. “And we were going to have a summer wedding. You’re making it sound as if we’re getting married this week. Summer’s not for another month.” 

Biting his lip, Lance looked away, avoiding Hunk’s knowing expression, the confusion and annoyance on his partner’s face. “….sorry. I know. You’re right. I just,” trailing off, he ran hands over his hair, looking down at the pages spread across the table, mocking him silently. 

“Hunk? Can you give us a few ticks?” Keith reached for Lance’s hand, immediately seeing how his boyfriend was shying away. 

“Yeah, sure.” Climbing to his feet, Hunk made his way to the door, pausing only once to glance back. “We can talk about the cake and menu later.” Ducking out as the doors slide open then shut, he left the two alone.

“Lance, what’s wrong?”

“…..”

Rubbing Lance’s hand between his own, he settled in to wait, encouraging his fiancé to spill whatever was bothering him as he cradled his hand. 

“…You almost died. Your heart was giving out when they were putting you in the healing pod. I. I don’t want to lose you. Can’t lose you, babe.” Turning to him, Lance’s eyes were red from unshed tears, his free hand coming to rest on top of Keith’s, squeezing to the point of pain. “I don’t want to wait any longer. Let’s get married now. Allura already offered to wormhole us to Earth…and…and I just want to be yours.” 

Sitting back to study him, Keith hadn’t missed the tension Lance had carried around ever since he was released from the pod almost a week ago. Or how he had thrown himself into finalizing so many details of their wedding, despite the fact they weren’t due to return to Earth for another three weeks. “Lance. Sweetheart, breathe.”

Reaching out to cup his face between his palms, he stared into blue eyes. “We’re going to get married. If you don’t want to wait, we won’t. But we’re already each other’s. I’m already a McClain, remember?” 

Giving him a wobbly smile, he leaned into the touch, eyes drifting shut, basking in the warmth of Keith’s palms. Turning his head slightly, he kissed at his pulse point, letting the words, a copy of ones he told Keith months ago wash over him, filling him with a soft joy. “Still don’t want to wait anymore. Please?”

“Okay. We’ll go tell Allura. And tell Hunk we trust him to handle the menu and cake.” Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead, sliding hands free to wrap around broad shoulders, guiding him to his chest. “But no to your idea of Pidge and Coran handling the decorations or alcohol. I’ll ask Adam to get the alcohol and your mom can help us with the decorations. Nothing fancy, okay, sweetheart? Just need you and our family there.” Rubbing at Lance’s back, Keith felt him finally relax, tension leeching away as he held his partner.

“Quiznak, when did you get so romantic, Keithy?” Hiccuping, Lance dropped his head down to rest on the curve of a shoulder, tucking himself close. A hand ran down his neck, and he leaned further into him.

Kissing the top of his head, he hummed a reply. “Since you were tying yourself up in knots after everything that happened, love. Stop overthinking this. We got it, okay? We’re a team and teams have each other’s back.”

Fighting down a sniffle, Lance rested heavier on his fiancé, twisting around to brush a kiss over his neck. “Okay.” 

“Feeling better?” Continuing to brush fingers through Lance’s hair, he sunk deeper into the couch, tugging the other man closer, into a more comfortable position.

Did he? Giving the question some thought, Lance nodded after a moment. “Yeah. I do.”

  
Slumped against Keith’s chest, Lance let the sound of his heart, so steady in its beat, lull him to sleep.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Laughter bubbled up, surprise and love filling him. The look on his to be husband’s face as a gust of wind sent his ponytail smacking into his face right in the middle of their wedding almost causing him to double over with laughter. Tightening his grip on the other man’s hands, Lance stifled his sudden laughter with effort, tears of mirth forming in his eyes. 

Pidge paused in the middle of her speech, one eyebrow lifting, lips twitching up at the corners as Keith sputtered and shoved his hair back, half hanging free of the ponytail. Lance let an amused snicker slip, expression mischievous, releasing his hold on Keith’s fingers. He knew this wasn’t the perfect wedding he had planned…the one he daydreamed about for years…but it was perfect in its own way.

The silence dragged on, everything paused as Keith fumbled his way into fixing his hair, laughter echoing quietly as people giggled and muttered to each other. 

“Now that Keith no longer looks like half drowned.” Picking up where she left off, Pidge kept smirking at the pair before her, voice raised to reach everyone. “Lance?”

Hands shaking just the smallest bit, he accepted the ring from Hunk, turning back to Keith, a wobbly smile on his face. “Keith. When we met, I thought you were out of reach. Someone I had to knock off the pedestal others put you on. A rival. I felt so far beneath you and took it out on you whenever possible. I look back and wish I had taken the time to befriend you.” Taking hold of his hand, Lance exhaled. “But I don’t regret it. It drove me for years. Pushed me to your side, where I suddenly felt like I belonged, had always belonged. You became my friend, my partner, the love of my life.” Sliding the ring onto Keith’s finger, he stared into bemused indigo eyes. “I’m at my best when by your side.”

His fingers squeezed on Lance’s, a half smile firmly on his face. Releasing his grip, Keith took the ring Shiro held out, absently turning it in his fingers before returning his gaze to Lance, reaching for his hand again. Slipping the ring onto his finger, he caressed the brown skin lightly. “I lied that day, when we rescued Shiro. I did remember you. You were always surrounded by others, loud and cheerful. I was envious of you for years. You had everything I wanted and I tried to push those memories down, locked away, ran away to avoid it all.” Meeting Lance’s startled eyes, Keith continued to smile. “You became my home. Everything I wanted changed, shifted until it was only you. You were…are…everything to me. My home, my partner, my best friend. I love you.” 

Heart in his throat, Lance knew Keith loved him. Years of fighting together, loving together, growing into their partnership, all told him the depth of Keith’s feelings. But it was another thing to hear them put into words. Teary-eyed, he smiled at him, fingers interlocked as they stood caught in each other’s gaze.

Until Pidge’s voice broke through, reminding both they were still standing before their friends and family. “Congratulations, you nerds, for becoming husbands. I present, Mr. and Mr. McClain! And now kiss.”

Well, Lance had to admit, he was expecting something far more embarrassing out of his friend but he would take this gladly. Turning, he yanked Keith forward, claiming his mouth in a hard kiss, hands gripping at narrow hips, happiness sending his heart soaring. His husband. His Keith. 

Gentling the kiss after several moments, Lance slid his hands up Keith’s back, running fingers through his messy, windblown hair, down his neck, not stopping until he reached his middle, hands tucked to his sides. Smiling against the mouth pressed to his own, revealing in the sensation.

He barely heard the cheers, the laughter, people talking. Only the feel of Lance in his arms. Melting into the kiss, Keith focused on the moment, the brush of skin against skin, the way Lance hummed. 

Pulling away, Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s, smiling down at him happily. “Love you too, sweetheart.”

Red crept up his neck, but Keith refused to hid his gaze, meeting Lance’s steadily. Leaning in for another kiss, he finally pulled away but wrapped one arm around Lance’s, fingers tangling together as they turned as one to the crowd. 

Leaning against his husband’s side, Lance let the happiness and joy he felt stay visible on his face, in the smile he wore. 

Catching the sight of Keith looking at him, he leaned down to bump noses, ignoring the amused laughter coming from their right, letting himself get lost back in Keith’s eyes. 

He was where he wanted to be. Hand in hand with Keith, Lance was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the art I commissioned from the lovely Erithel, which can be found here. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it.
> 
> -Edit- Y'all can find Erithel here: https://erithel.tumblr.com/ - Seriously, her art is amazing!
> 
> https://imgur.com/vIa5uvZ
> 
> https://imgur.com/bqqStbb
> 
> https://imgur.com/ZVgN1fH


End file.
